warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Guarded/Allegiances
Just a slight note - there are three tribes, and I'm not gonna list them al, just ginna say that all kit-mothers are in one tribe, all guards and prisoners in other one and all hunters in third one. ThunderClan Leader: Airstar - pale gray tabby tom Deputy: Stonetalon - big gray tom, Skyhawk's father (By Waterfang) Medicine cat: Wishheart - silver she-cat with bright blue eyes Warriors: Thornbush - dark brown tom, Floatfeather's father (By Waterfang) Lilypelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat ShadowClan Leader: Dawnstar - small brown she-cat Deputy: Cloudsky - very pale gray tom with sky-blue eyes Medicine cat: Songleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors: Nightstorm - heavy jet-black tom with ice-blue eyes (by SteelStar from WCF) Sparrowtail - mottled brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Queens: Poolsplash - silver she-cat with blue eyes WindClan Leader: Gorsestar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Falconwing - dark brown tabby tom Medicine cat: Longbranch - gray and white tom RiverClan Leader: Morningstar - golden-brown she-cat Deputy: Hawkfeather - black tom Medicine cat: Brightsun - pale ginger and white she-cat Apprentice, Fernpaw - gray and white she-cat Warriors: Roseheart - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes (Buy Rainsplash) Kits: Oakkit - golden-brown tom-kit Ancient ThunderClan Leader: Stormstar - dark gray tabby tom Deputy: Silverface - pale gray tabby tom Ancient ShadowClan Leader: Twigstar - gray-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ivyclaw - black and white she-cat Ancient WindClan Leader: Finchstar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Barktail - pale brown tom Ancient RiverClan Leader: Miststar - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Birchclaw - gray tom Tribes Healers: Teller Of The Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - small gray tom Teller Of The Moonlit Pool (Poolteller) - gray and white she-cat Teller Of The Quiet Breeze (Breezeteller) - brown and white tabby tom Guards: Leaf On A Calm Water (Leaf) - mottled brown she-cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes (Me!) Dawn That Runs Across The Sky (Dawn) - ginger she-cat with green eyes and long tail (by Rosefall from WCF) Night Full Of Stars (Night) - black tom with brown eyes (by Pinefur) Flower That Blooms At Morning (Flower) - pretty light ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes and white paws (by Swiftclaw05) Dark When Eagle Hunts (Dark) - black she-cat (by LyricsThatSing) Feathers That Fall From Sky (Feathers) - very very pale gray, almost white she-cat (by DogwoodFlowers) To-be, Lightning That Strikes The Ground (Lightning) - black and white tom Robin That Fights The Wind (Robin) - dark brown tabby tom Stroke Of Cold Wind (Stroke) - black and brown tom (by Waterfang) Shallow Stream Where Fish Swim (Shallow) - gray tabby tom (by Waterfang) Falcon That Swoops From Sky (Falcon) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes To-be, Oak That Stands Against The Wind (Oak) - handsome dark brown tom with attractive amber eyes and few scars running down his back, firstborn son of Stoneteller (by ➳Stormlynx from WCF) Hunters: Wave That Laps Quickly (Wave) - gray tabby tom Blossom That Falls From Tree (Blossom) - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Shimmer Of Rising Sun (Shimmer) - golden tabby she-cat with plumy tail (by Waterfang) Blizzard That Comes With Dusk (Blizzard) - dark ginger tom with orange eyes Twig Of A Strong Beech (Twig) - brown tabby tom Queens & kits: Breeze That Stirs The Ferns (Breeze) - pale gray tabby she-cat Cloud That Covers The Sun (Cloud) - pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Squirrel That Leaps Down From Tree (Squirrel) - deep ginger she-cat with bushy tail Prisoners: Rainsky - dappled gray she-cat with silver gray eyes (by Pinefur) Sparkpaw - ginger she-cat with white socks and green eyes (by ➳Stormlynx from WCF) Willowbranch - gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Oakkit and Stonekit (by anti-hawkice from WCF) Stonekit - gray tom-kit with amber eyes (by anti-hawkice from WCF) Pinepaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes (by Silverswirl from WCF) Skyhawk - black and ginger tom, Floatfeather' mate (by Waterfang) Floatfeather - pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (by Waterfang) Berryfang - gray she-cat Bluemist - blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes Reedwhisper - brown tabby tom with a scar or chest with green eyes (by Swiftclaw05) Flameheart - ginger and cream she-cat with blue eyes, originally medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan (by MusicListener Flareon) Darksong - pure black she-cat, sister of Flameheart (by MusicListener Flareon)